


The Ones

by Juanashewany



Series: The ones [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ethiophia university of witchcraft, Fanfiction, Inspired by DracoTok, Inspired by Harry Potter, Magic, Mature Harry Potter, Multi, Witchcraft, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanashewany/pseuds/Juanashewany
Summary: Time just stopped around her. She stood there in the dark with her wand in her hand, shaking and trying to connect the dots. What had just happened?“Did I really just…just ki-….just kill someone?” Then it hit her. She fell to the ground shaking and crying. Trying to scream out of her lungs but nothing left her delicate mouth.He ran towards her grabbing her in his arms. Trying to just hold her close to him. Just holding her in that moment, just the two of them in the dark.“You are going to be okay- I know you will-” He said not sure who he was trying to convince; himself or her.They stayed in this position for what felt an eternity.
Relationships: Ace Alunius/Calliope Atufora, Jonathan Davies/Calliope Atufora, Julian Colton/Nailah Ode, Roan Leos/Aleyneora Alunius, Roan Leos/Calliope Atufora, Thalia Levines/Aurora Green
Series: The ones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030929
Kudos: 1





	1. CHAPTER 1

**_28 August 1992_ **

A cool breeze touched the warmth of her rosed cheeks. She stood there looking at her reflection, what felt like an eternity. Standing in front of her was this little fragile girl with a pale face and hungry brown eyes. Her hair in a messy braid with her cheeks flushed, looking back at her with a small smile on her face. Wearing just a messy sweater, blue faded jeans and white trainers. Looking away at the picture on her desk of her parents hugging and smiling at each other, she shed a tear. It upsets her that they could not experience this with her. It feels as if they are complete strangers, yet they are so close to her heart. She is almost identical to her mother, while she has the spirit of her father.

“Calli, honey, are you done yet?” Her grandma yelled from downstairs. “Yes, grams,” she said while grabbing her parents picture and shoving it in her suitcase, “I’m coming.”

She took one last look at her room and exhaled while grabbing the doorknob. After Calliope shut the door behind her she ran down the stairs, where her grandma was waiting for her. She had her jacket on and looked a little bit frustrated.

“You are going to be late Calliope!” Her grandma said while opening the door and pointing to the car. “I am aware of that grandma” She said while rolling her eyes. “Don’t you dare roll your eyes at me Calliope, now hurry and get in the car!”

She put her suitcase in the back of the car and quickly got in the front seat. It was a long ride. When they finally arrived, she saw her best friend, Thalia, running. Near behind her was Thalia’s mother. Calliope quickly got out of the car and grabbed her suitcase as her grandma was close behind her. They made their way to the port. A lot of children were saying their goodbyes and hopping on the ship.

“It is time, my dear, I am so proud of you.” Her grandma said, holding her close in her arms. “I am going to miss you grams, I will write you whenever I can!” “Don’t worry about a thing Calliope, I know you are the smartest and bravest out of them.”

Calliope kissed her grandma goodbye and started walking to the port, hopping on the ship. She started looking around trying to spot her friends. There they were, Roan standing next to Thalia and waving at her. Calliope practically ran towards her friends, just to end up falling in the arms of Roan.

“God what have I missed you!” Calliope said while letting go of Roan and hugging Thalia. “I missed your little nose too Calli, how have you been?” Roan asked her. “Yes, tell us how is gramsie?” Thalia said.

“She is alright. Only grandpa had to leave for work, so we haven’t seen him for 4 months.” “Oh that must suck, doesn’t it?” Roan said while putting his arms around Calliope to hug her.

“I am okay guys, seriously. Where is Ace? I haven’t seen him yet?” Calliope said while standing on the tip of her toes to look for Ace. “Haven’t you heard? He completely changed and even made new friends.” Thalia says.

At that moment, Ace walked by scanning the area with a cold icy look. Then instantly his blue eyes locked with Calliope’s golden brown eyes. They shared a gaze for a split second. He immediately walked up to her, pulled her close and locked her in his embrace.

Calliope felt instantly safe in his arms, taking every bit of him in her. She loved the way he hugged her, it meant so much to her. He always felt the need to keep an eye out for her. While saying nothing the embrace already said more than a thousand words. Ace broke the hug and stared into her eyes, while giving her a little smile. He could feel Roan’ eyes burning on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it. I will be writing every two weeks. With school and everything, I have to take my time for this story to be good.   
> Have a lovely day guys!
> 
> Kisses Jo


	2. CHAPTER 2

**_28 August 1992_ **

After a two hour trip spent on the water, you could finally see some land. There it was, Ethiopia University of Witchcraft. This magnificent school looked so massive and phenomenal. It was breath-taking. Owls flying around the school and little boobrie’s in the water. The ship had finally stopped sailing. All the students got off the boat. While the four friends finally stepped on the ground they started looking around and embracing the beauty of everything.

“Okay everyone! Get in line we are going to enter the school, so follow me!” Said one professor trying to have everyone in line.

Walking down this little path with trees, the four friends started to see the entrance of the school. Everyone following the professors to a big hallway with a door the size of a troll.

The four friends were all standing together in this huge hall where other students were sitting and looking at the teachers, waiting for more explanation. The four friends looked at each other and grabbed each other’s hand.

“Whatever happens guys, we must stick together” Calliope said while looking at Ace and her other friends.

They entered the main hall where all the students were sitting, laughing and eating. There she was, Headmistress Gaea Pentheus standing in the middle.

“May I have everyone’s attention, please.” After these words were echoed through the main hall. Everyone went silent.

“Welcome back everyone,” continued Headmistress Pentheus, “and welcome soon to be witches and wizards. Take a good look, because this is where you will be spending the next five years. I expect that the others will welcome you with open arms as will the professors.”

She started walking to this big mirror and making sure everyone could see it.

“Here we have the mirror of Identity, this will show you in which house you will be sorted. Be aware that once you are sorted there is no way back and you maintain in this house. The mirror never makes mistakes. “

She started looking at the first years.

“Your house will be your family, they will take care of you during your stay, they will teach the value of loyalty. You will make friends for life and not to forget a family. I wish you all good luck and good years ahead. “

She stepped aside and a different professor started walking to the middle.

“Thank you professor Pentheus. My name is Professor Nicholas Dune and I will be teaching you Magical Creatures. I am going to explain more about the houses that you will be sorted in.”

He started walking to the mirror. While he stood in front of it, he started touching the mirror and turned around to face the first years.

“There is Sphinxces, this house has the colour orange. Ladonus, this house has the colour green. Hippocampusa, this house has the colour blue and Phoenixlor, this house has the colour red.

He started walking to another professor.

“Here is professor Circe Clementine she teaches flying lessons and she is also the head of the school sport Ebberon. The try outs are at the end of the week.”

He walks off to a different professor.

“Here we have professor Annabelle Solis she teaches potions, next to her is standing professor Dominic Noctis he teaches resistance against black sorcery.” They both looked at each other. Annabelle quickly looked away shyly.

“Here we have professor Jabir Amar, he teaches Astrology. Next to him is standing professor Maha Inoko, she teaches enchantments.” Both stood there proudly looking at the first years.

He started walking to the corner, there stood the exact mirror of professor Dune. He looked a bit funny though, trying to copy every move professor Dune made.

“Nice look, very nice. Everyone, may I introduce you to professor Shane Nevaeh” The man changed his appearance to this funny good looking man. He walked to the middle of the room and bowed to everyone. Everyone started to clap and cheer.

“Thank you everyone. I am professor Shane Nevaeh. Some may know me already from the news. I am a big hit in London you know, with a face like mine. I teach metamorphose as you all can see.”

He looked at professor Dune and smiled and went back to his corner.

“Thank you, professor Nevaeh. The last person I would love to introduce is Allie Eilla.”

She looked a little bit confused around her, as if she lost something. When professor Dune approached her. She said: “ Oh I am sorry, am I supposed to introduce myself? I did not come prepared.” “It is okay darling, I will introduce you. “ Professor Dune said to calm Allie down.

“As you all can see, this is Allie our gatekeeper. She is the heart and soul of this school. We are glad to have her around.” Professor Dune smiled at her and started walking to the mirror.

“It is time to find out in which houses you belong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there again! I hope you are enjoying my story! I am so excited to take you upon this journey with me to the end. To fall in love with each character just like I did. To live their stories like I love them. To cry and fall with them. To be brave and stand up with them. To feel what they feel.   
> I hope you see what I see (:  
> Kisses Jo.


	3. CHAPTER 3

_**28 August 1992** _

As professor Dune started calling names. Calliope started to get more nervous, Ace noticed this and squeezed in her hand. “It is going to be okay, Calli, no worries. Breath in and breath out.” Ace reassured her.

“Miss Atufora, Calliope Atufora.” Professor Dune called. She let go of her friends as if it was the last time she would see them. She started walking to professor Dune, to the mirror of identity. Calliope stood there looking at her reflection, still wearing her normal clothes. The mirror started talking.

“I see, you are loyal and oh so gentle. A pure heart like yours. Where have I seen that? Of course, you are Isabella Fae’s daughter. Kind, she was and so sympathic. Good then, you belong to Hippocampusa.”

Calliope’s clothes started to appear in the colour blue. A tear fell down her delicate face. The thought of her parents being proud of her for making it to their house filled her with joy.

She walked off to the table where the students of Hippocampusa were sitting. They all cheered and looked happy to have gained a new member.

“Roan, Roan Leos.” Professor Dune called out.

Roan started walking to the mirror. “You are a hard one, where should I put you?” “Please be Phoenixlor, please be Phoenixlor, please be Phoenixlor.” Murmured Roan under his breath. 

“At Ladonus like your ambitious mother or at Phoenixlor like your daring dad.” The mirror started saying. “I can sense a conflict in you, dear child.”

The mirror took a minute until he finally answered. “Very well then, Phoenixlor for you!”

Roan walked off with a wide grin to his table. The table stood up and started to cheer: “Another Leos! You will be a great addition to the team!” Some yelled.

After a few people, it was finally Thalia’s turn. When she heard her name, she smiled at Ace and he nodded at her.

“You are a stubborn one aren’t you miss Levines. Just like your old folks, cunning, but oh so wise. You are a very mysterious young woman.”

Thalia started to get nervous, not knowing if she would share the same faith as her parents. The mirror continued. “A wise person like you would be a great addition to Sphinxces. That’s decided then, Sphinxces for you. “

Thalia proudly walked off to her table.

After some students, it was finally Ace’s turn. Before walking to the mirror he gave Calliope one last look. As if he could sense it wouldn’t be the same anymore between them.

“Alunius, I see, you come from a great line of wizards, my boy. They are all so ambitious, dangerous and cruel to the world.” The mirror stopped for a minute before continuing.

“Yet for their loved ones. They would protect them with everything they have. You can be cold, but I think you have one thing your family doesn’t. That my boy is a heart, a good heart, please put it to good use.”

A good heart? Ace started to think what the mirror meant by that. “That being said you belong to Ladonus.”

Ace took one last look at each of his good friends. Roan. Thalia. Last but not least, Calliope.

He shook his head and laughed it off, knowing that from now on everything will change. If only he knew what was coming for him. He walked to his table, where everyone welcomed him with open arms.

“I am happy to see that everyone has found their home. I want to raise a glass to everyone’s new chapter. Make it your best.” Headmistress Pentheus said, while looking at her colleagues and students.

Everyone started to eat and drink. They all started to ask the new students how they were feeling. Everyone was very happy, but the four friends. They knew what this meant to them, they knew it wasn’t going to be the same, they knew it was time to let go of their childhood.

Thalia was looking and trying to spot her friends. While doing so she pressed her hand on a fork that landed on a girl. “Au! Damn it.” Aurora said. “Oh my, I am so sorry. Let me help you with that. I am such a fool.” Thalia said while grabbing Aurora’s hand and trying to see if she was okay. Aurora looked at the girl and started laughing. “It is okay, I am okay.”

Thalia looked at her and just now she noticed how pretty this girl is. She had these beautiful hazel eyes, her beautiful brown hair laying down on her shoulders. These little freckles on her nose and the most perfect shaped lips Thalia has ever seen.

“Hi? Are you still there?” Aurora asked her. “Yeah of course, I am sorry.” “I am Aurora.” She said while handing her hand out to meet Thalia’s. “I am Thalia, nice to meet you Aurora.”

They started to chat and it went surprisingly good. Thalia forgot about every worry she had in that second. Aurora made her feel home.

Roan was having too much fun hearing about his fathers stories. How great he was at Ebborn, that he was the Captain of the team back in his days at Ethiopia. He already started making new friends. He even noticed some girls were staring at him and giggling. He blushed by the thought of it, even he forgot about his friends for that second.

Calliope started to search for those ocean blue eyes. Those eyes that would always make her feel calm and at peace. But she couldn’t find them, instead she found green eyes. Looking at her was this gorgeous girl. Her dark long hair in a beautiful bread.

“Hi, I am Nailah, and you are?” “I am Calliope, I am sorry I was a little bit lost there.” Calliope said while looking down at her plate. “It is okay, you don’t have to be shy.” “Maybe you are scaring her Nailah.” The guy next to her said. He looked at Calliope and smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. “She is not scared of me, Jonathan.” Nailah said while pushing Jonathan away. Calliope started to laugh, they made her feel welcome.

“You guys are funny, do you guys know each other?” “Yeah, unfortunately, I know Jonathan already from my childhood. It seems I will be stuck with him for another 5 years.” Nailah said while sticking her tongue out to Jonathan. “Don’t be mean Nailly, it is not that I like to spend these 5 years with you either.” Jonathan said, pulling at Nailah’s braid. “AU! STOP IT JON!” Nailah screamed. “You guys seem lovely.” Calliope said while smiling at the two of them still mocking each other.

Ace found himself staring at Calliope, smiling and laughing with people next to her. He felt a sting of jealousy, when he spotted the blonde guy next to her, making her smile like he used to do.

“Hello? Are you there pretty boy?” This dark haired girl next to Ace asked, while waving her hand in his face. Ace snapped her hand away and looked at her with his icy blue eyes. “Don’t you ever do that again! DO YOU HEAR ME!” He said to the girl. “Jeez, Ace, loosen up a bit, that is Arabella. The girl I told you about, she is a friend of mine.” Zane said quickly defending Arabella.

“Who cares who she is Zane? The point is she has to know her place before waving her hand like a stupid skunk ape.” Julian said from across the table. “I am sorry, I didn’t know you were Ace- Ace Alunius.” Arabella said shaking and looking down. “It is okay, Bella, he isn’t that scary like his folks.” Zane said to reassure her.

After a while, professor Dune started to say it was time that everyone went to their new rooms. All the first years had to follow the other students to their common dorm rooms.

After they all finally found their spot and packed their bags out. They got in their pyjamas, brushing their teeth and making themselves ready to go to bed.

All four of them finally laying in bed wondering how the others are doing. Imagining how tomorrow will be, while slowly drifting away.


	4. CHAPTER 4

_Two years later_

_29 August 1994_

Two years have passed by and the four friends completely forgot about one another. All four of them made new friends and formed new allies. While they tried to stay in touch, it just seemed impossible. Being in different houses only proved this more.

Calliope tried the _hardest_ of them all to remain friends.

In the first months of their first year Roan tried to stay in touch, but remaining friends was just not one of his priorities anymore. Since he followed his father footsteps by making it to the Ebborn Phoenixlor team. He gained more friends and even fans around the different houses. He was popular, especially around the girls.

But who could blame them? Roan started to glow up in his second year. He got bigger, taller, extremely handsome and he grew more muscular. All of this changes did not go unnoticed by Calliope. They did share some glances, from time to time, but they were simply just glances.

Thalia on the other hand grew curvier and got also taller. Her hair got longer and her lips got fuller. She got prettier and more confident. The rumors about her ended up being true. She indeed was only interested in girls and had her eyes on one special girl, Aurora.

Calliope saw it coming though, she was her best friend after all. It did hurt her that she couldn’t come out to her first. They stayed in touch their whole first year, but after that summer everything changed.

Not to forget about Ace. His appearance changed as well. He always was the tallest of the group, but he grew a lot already in his first year. He got so much taller, even more than Roan. He was definitely one of the tallest boys to attend Ethiopia.

His hair got more platinum blonde and his eyes more icy. He as well got more muscular. You could say that he was truly breath-taking. Everything about him screamed perfection, from his face to his body. Just like Roan he joined Ebberon too, sorted in the team of his house, Ladonus. Winning almost every game he played.

Every girl would sacrifice her life just to share a glance with him. It annoyed Calliope how girls would talk about him, especially behind doors _in his bed_. It made her blood boil. She tried so hard to get him alone to talk, but he was never on his own. It seemed like he made sure of that. He wouldn’t even try to look at her like he used to. He wasn’t searching for those golden brown eyes anymore.

He completely shut her off after literally the first day. Calliope however wasn’t planning on giving up. She even went to their family’s house over the holidays, but always ended up being send away without seeing Ace.

It broke her heart that she couldn’t relay on those ocean eyes anymore. She did make new friends and they were nice, but they weren’t her _them_.

Calliope did change too. She got taller, but not as tall as Thalia. Her brown wavy hair got longer and she got more curvier, but not as curvy as the other girls. She still had her tiny waist that she was very proud of.

**_30 August 1994_ **

Calliope waved her grandma goodbye as she entered the train, looking for her friends. Then she finally spots them.

“There you are!” Nailah calls as she jumps on her feet to grab Calliope, so she could hug her closely. “I have missed you too, Naily” Calliope whispered.

“Okay, enough now, it is my time to shine.” Jonathan mumbles, removing Nailah and grabbing Calliope by her waist, pulling her close and whispering in her ear: “God, what have I missed you.”

Calliope feels her cheeks glow red as she lets go of Jonathan trying to regain herself. It has been 1 year since she and Jonathan started getting, well, _close_. They did not have sex yet, although they couldn’t keep their hands of each other.

Don’t get her wrong, Jonathan was amazing and he was handsome, but he wasn’t _Ace_. Calliope could never forget him even if she wanted to.

“I can’t wait for this year! We are almost half way through!” Nailah yelled excited.

“No we are not, can you count? Damn, I thought you were smart? How did you get sorted in Hippocampusa again?” Jonathan teased her.

Nailah punched Jonathan in his arm.

“Auch, god it was a joke! Can you chill?” He shrugged off the pain. Meeting Calliope’s eyes again. “You okay? You are awfully quite.”

“Oh, yes, sorry I drifted away again.” Calliope answered.

“Still missing them?” Nailah asked.

“I can’t help it, even though two years passed by I can still hear them and feel them around when I’m back home-” Calliope mumbles with a lump in her throat.

“We used to do everything together. I just don’t get why? Why it had to go this way.”

Jonathan noticed Calliope was struggling with letting her words coming out of her mouth. He shuffles next to her, giving her a kiss on her head.

“It is going to be okay, Calli.” He whispers.

Finally arriving at Ethiopia, Calliope gets off the train while holding hands with Jonathan. It is then she notice someone’s eyes burning in the back of her head.

She hesitates first, but her eager eyes seem to move on their own. She catches those ocean eyes looking at her.

Calliope stood still. Not able to move her feet in any sort of direction. Feeling the air leaving her lungs, trying to control her breathing and her body from trembling. She locks eyes with Ace, finally seeing those blue eyes for the first time in two years. Trying to swallow, she notices the annoyance in his eyes. Immediately with no hesitation she lets go of Jonathan’s hand.

There were so many things she wanted to do. Run up to him and hug him so tightly, while never letting go. Or to punch him in the face for treating her so poorly those years. To kiss those lips eager to taste them again.

She notices Arabella coming from behind grabbing his hand and tiptoeing to reach him, leaving a kiss on his lips. Blood boils inside of Calliope. Warm wet tears roll over her cheeks.

She had enough at that moment. She didn’t understand why he confessed his love for her that summer and then ignored her the moment they got separated. Why would he ignore her all those times she went knocking on his door? All those moments she would write him and all those moments running after him while spotting him alone?

It felt like he just vanished from her life and she couldn’t do a single thing about it. What was wrong? Was it her? Was she not good enough? Seeing him with Arabella was just the push over the edge.

Finally able to get back from her thoughts, she started running to the opposite direction of Ace. Leaving Jonathan and Nailah calling her name. She couldn’t stand anyone seeing her like this.

She kept running and running until she reached the large doors of Ethiopia. Pushing her way through the other students to find her way to the girl’s bathroom.

When she finally reached the bathroom she ran to the sink. While turning the water on she smacked her face with cold water. She looked at her reflection and noticed her hair first. What a mess. Mascara leaking from her eyes and her lips full, blood rushing trough them.

Calliope couldn’t stand to stare at her reflection anymore. So, out of frustration she just punched the mirror, hard. Shards of glass were falling down and some were even flying around her face. Her hands were bleeding and her body was shaking uncontrollably. She tried to gasp for air without success. She just collapsed onto the ground while crying and screaming.

Some girls were frightened by her and they immediately started walking to the door, leaving Calliope screaming, alone.

“WHY? WHY ME? Merlin’s beard! Why me?” She yelled. It was then that Calliope heard Jonathan calling her name. She immediately got up, running to one of the toilets and closed the door behind her.

Jonathan entered the girls bathroom, yelling and searching for Calliope. “Calli!” He yelled. “Calli where are you?”

Jonathan finally reached the door where he spotted Calliope’s shoes. Slowly pushing the door open seeing a very shaking and trembling Calliope. Blood dripping from her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks. He quickly reaches for her and lifted her up, pulling her in his embrace. Kissing her on her head and holding her close. Letting her cry it all out. “Shhh- just like that, keep going.” He whispers on her forehead.

“Why me? Jon- I- why do things like this happen to me?” Calliope mumbled, still trying to control her breathing.

Jonathan pulled away and grabbed her face with both of his hands, while looking at her sad golden eyes. “Listen to me. It is not you, do you hear me? You are an amazing person, _hell_ everyone should be lucky to have you in their lives. Don’t ever doubt yourself.” He said before crashing his lips on hers.

Calliope instantly melted in his touch. She loved how gentle he always was with her. Sometimes it did bore her, but he was simply showing her how much he cared for her. He didn’t exactly give her butterflies, but there were some caterpillars.

He on the other hand really loved her and cared deeply for her. The moment he saw those golden eyes, he was smitten. He knew that her heart didn’t belong to him. He knew and despite that he still wanted to have a taste of her. Just a little bit of her was already _enough_ for him.

Ace started to push everyone aside, running to find Calliope. Standing in the hallway, he saw her leaving the girl’s bathroom with _Davies_ holding her close. Blood started to boil inside of him. He couldn’t stand _Davies_. He was an annoying and self-centred idiot. It was so hard for him to understand what she could possibly see in him. What did he have to offer her?

Seeing her puffy eyes and plumped lips. Dried mascara all over her _delicate_ face. Not to mention the blood running down from her little hand onto the ground, leaving a trail behind her.

 _He did this_.

He fucking hurt her. All because of his will to keep her safe. If she only knew the real reason why he pushed her away.

He thought it was better for her to stay away from him. Ace thought of all people Roan and Thalia would be there for her, but even they let her go. It was all his fault and he could never forgive himself for it.

If only she knew. _I did this for you, it had to go like this. This was the only way to keep you safe._

He fixed his blazer and turned around to walk into the direction of the main hall. Passing by some students that were looking at him and trying to get his attention. Unfortunately Ace did not seem to care at all, because _she_ was the only one on his mind.

He reached the large red doors. Looking for the Ladonus table, he spotted his friends and other Ladonus students sitting, chatting and eating. He quickly greeted his friends and took a seat beside Julian.

“Oi mate, where were you?” Julian asked him.

“Yes where were you? You just vanished.” Arabella added.

“I had to take a quick whiz. I did not know I had to ask permission from you idiots.” He stated sternly.

“Relax, Ace. They were just wondering. Did you hear it? We are finally going to compete against Phoenixlor this year.” Zane said with his mouthful.

“Finally, took them bloody forever. They always let us compete against Sphinxces and Hippocampusa.“ Julian said grabbing the patties and putting them on his plate.

“They were just scared of what could happen. You know we can’t smell those stupid Phoenixlors.” Arabella mumbled.

“We are definitely going to crush them.” Ace said grabbing his drink and swallowing it.

He was happy with his friends, even though he missed having Roan and Thalia around. Thalia always made fun of him. She was actually the only allowed to do that.

Roan, the brother he never had. What he would do to get those times back. _Calliope._ She was his angel. So sweet and so gentle with him.

Thalia grabbed some patties and put them on her plate. Hearing Aurora calling her name almost running to her. Aurora finally reached the Sphinxces table and she tried to catch her breath. She quickly gave Thalia a peck on her cheek before sitting down.

“Did you hear it?” Aurora asked Thalia vague. “What?” Thalia answered.

“Call- Calliope, they found her punching the mirror, crying and screaming in the girls bathroom.”

“Wait what? How? What happened?” Thalia asked worried.

“I don’t know. I just know that Jonathan ran after her. I spotted them walking out. She was quite shaky.” Aurora added.

“I should check on her.”

“Are you sure? You haven’t talked to her in over a year?”

“I have to, Aurora, she is- , I mean, was my best friend. It would only be fair.”

“You are such a good person, Thalia.”

“Do you really think so, love?” Thalia whispered moving her face closer to Aurora.

Thalia grabs Aurora by her chin, pulling her closer just inches away.

“Do you really think I am good, Rora.” Thalia mumbled to Aurora, almost touching her lips.

Aurora felt her cheeks burning red, trying to avoid eye contact. Looking down at Thalia’s lips. Aurora gently bites her lip. When looking up, she locks eyes with Thalia.

“ _God_ , you make me go crazy. You know that, Rora?” Thalia says before crashing her lips on Aurora’s.

Aurora quickly reacts pulling Thalia closer, parting her mouth slightly to welcome Thalia. Thalia takes the invitation and lets her tongue slide in, twirling around with Aurora’s. “I can’t get enough you.” Thalia whispers between the kiss.

“OEHHHH!!! CAN I JOIN!” Alex yells startling the girls.

Thalia turned her head into Alex’s direction. “Oh shut it Alex!”

Before turning around to face Aurora who is a little flustered with pink cheeks. Thalia dives in for a last gentle kiss on her lips and whispers: “I love you, Rora.”

“And I love you, Thalia Levines, _forever._ ” Aurora whispered.


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGER WARNING.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE AND SEXUAL SCENES.  
> SO DON'T SAY, I DIDN'T WARN YOU!
> 
> Enjoy kisses Jo.

**_1 September 1994_ **

It was 5 in the morning when Calliope opened up her eyes. She always woke up first. She was an early bird from a young age. She quickly got up, trying not to make a sound, scared to wake Nailah up. Tiptoeing around to reach the bathroom’s door, she gently pushed the door open without making a sound.

She stared at her reflection for a while. Her focus immediately went to her puffy eyes. She couldn’t stop herself from crying to sleep last night. She couldn’t get the image out of her head. Arabella kissing Ace. Ace locking eyes with her. It was just too much. She grabbed her toothbrush and put some toothpaste right on top of it and started brushing her teeth. After a while she rinsed her mouth and started drying it. 

“What should I do with you today?” She asked herself, looking at her hair. “Let’s braid it!”

She started braiding her wavy brown hair. She was looking for the concealer, while grabbing her make-up bag. Putting some concealer to hide the dark circles under her eyes.

She liked that Normidous, _non-wizards and witches_ , used make-up. To cover up their flaws. You had spells for this, but Calliope liked to use her own hands. She was used to it.

She put some blush on her cheeks and then stepped out of the bathroom. She had to her closet to grab a random T-shirt and some joggings. She pulled Jonathan’s hoodie over her head as she took one last glance at her reflection.

She grabs her wand and slides it into her pocket. She took a last look at Nailah who was still sleeping peacefully.

She left her dorm and entered the Hippocampusa main hall. Looking at all the different shades of blue. What Calliope loved the most about their common room was the fact that it was under water. You could see the fishes and other magical creatures swimming around. The candles that were floating around the ceiling. It was absolutely magical.

It was always very quite around this hour with no lights on. Just the candles flickering around the blue marble floor and the light white-blue walls.

Calliope tried to tiptoe to the main door to quietly push it open. As she leaves the common room, she closes the door carefully. She then made her way to the lake, near by the school. She loved to have morning swims on her own. To clear her head from every single negative thought she has.

She walks over to her usual spot and starts to remove her hoodie, shirt and joggings. Standing in just her underwear, she walks towards the lake. She takes one deep breath and dives right in. Feeling the cold water against her warm soft skin and staring at the sun rays that shine through the water.

Calliope closes her eyes to just float under water. She loved this feeling of silence. No one to disturb her. Only her and her thoughts. She could hold her breath for so long. You could quite say it was a gift. Her grandma told her that her mother used to have this similar behaviour whenever she was feeling low or down.

This was one of those few moments where it felt like she shared something with her mother. She swam up to get some air. When she finally reached the surface of the water, she slid her hair behind her back and slowly opened her eyes. She immediately locked eyes with very familiar brown eyes. Roan.

Seeing him just standing there, while he’s watching every move she made. Almost as if time stopped around the two of them. He was studying her. He was admiring her. Dying to know what she would look like out of the water.

“U-Eh- Could you turn around? So, I can get dressed?” Calliope asked getting Roan out of his thoughts.

“Yes! Yes, of course, my bad.” Roan answered and quickly turned around. Hearing Calliope getting out of the water.

Imagining how her body would look like right now, _wet_. Roan always had a little crush on Calliope, but he could never admit that to her. He knew as no other that Ace liked her and above all that she liked Ace. It was a silly crush, but it still effected him so deeply until this very day.

He had this hunger inside of him that he knew only she could feed. What he would do just to kiss those soft lips of her, grab her soft hair on the back of her head. To trace her delicate skin and to feel her tongue on his skin. He wishes that he could get a taste of her.

Over the years he noticed that Calliope was indeed staring at him from time to time. He often did return the glances, but he couldn’t bring himself to talk to her. It would have made things only more complicated, since it had been too long already. He regretted that he did not try harder.

It was hard. His life completely changed, since he made the team. He finally got more noticed and he loved the attention he received. He loved that girls would throw themselves on him. He loved pleasing women.

It was an addiction. He just couldn’t stop himself.

“I am done, you can turn around now.” Calliope whispered.

Roan turned around only to catch a shivering Calliope clutching her hands together looking at her feet. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around Calliope.

“Here. I don’t want you to catch a cold.” He whispered against the top of her head.

Because he was so tall, Calliope had to look up to see catch his eyes. “Thank you.” She said softly.

“What are you even doing here at this hour?” She asked him.

“I was just taking a walk and saw someone swimming. I was just curious.” He mumbled moving away from Calliope trying to regain himself.

“I am sorry if I startled you.” He said not breaking the gaze they shared. “Why are you up this early?”

“Just to clear my head.” Calliope answered.

“Are you okay Calli?”

“U-Uh, yes of course what could be wrong?” Calliope answered nervous, while breaking the gaze. Looking down at her feet again.

“You don’t have to do that, not with me.” He whispered grabbing her chin up, so she had no other choice, but to face him.

“I heard about yesterday.”

“Oh- I-“ Calliope mumbled.

“What happend Calls?”

“I saw Ace. Arabella was kissing him-” Calliope said, trying to swallow.

“That motherfucker. I am going to kill him.” Roan spitted.

“No- It is nothing.” Calliope reassured.

“He is acting like a complete _dick_. Not only to you.”

“He is just going through a tough time.”

“Stop defending him Calliope.” Roan said angry. “He doesn’t deserve you, not at all.”

Calliope wasn’t sure what he meant by that. She looked into his eyes and saw this twinkle she had never seen before.

“I have to go, Calliope. It was nice seeing you.” He whispered before pulling her towards him and hugging her tightly.

Calliope wrapped her hands around Roan and let her head rest on his chest.

“I’ve missed you-“ She whispered.

He let go of her and gave her a small smile before turning around to leave her standing alone with his jacket.

After her encounter with Roan, she felt weird. She couldn’t keep her head with the lessons. She thought about what he said. _‘He doesn’t deserve you’_ , what did he mean by that?

It was finally time for her favourite class, metamorphose with professor Neveah. He was just so different form the others, more understanding. He was Calliope’s favourite teacher for sure.

Entering the class room and spotting her friends, she walks over to their table and greets them before she sits down.

“Hey Calls.” Nailah smiles.

Calliope’s attention is quick to dive to the door to see the tall blonde walking over not meeting her eyes. Followed by his two large friends and Arabella.

 _Arabella._ That girl made her blood boil. Not only was she annoying, but she was also a bitch. Usually Calliope didn’t care about people but she, she had it on her from day one. Always picking on Calliope and trying to make her life miserable. Not to forget getting very cosy with Ace.

“Okay, class, I have made pairs for this assignment. I wanted it to be different than normal. So, I even sorted people from different houses together.”

“What? NO” Some yelled and protested.

“I did this on purpose to see how well you all are able to work with different traits.”

“What is this kind of rubbish?”

“I don’t want to hear anything anymore. I will start calling names. When you hear your name please take a seat next to that person.” Professor Neveah said sternly.

“Miss Ode with Mister Colton.”

Nailah quickly looked over to Calliope and made gagging signs before standing up to sit next to Julian. Julian looked rather amused and gave Nailah a cheeky smile.

“Ello, darling.” Julian teased Nailah.

“Shut it. I do not want to hear any word other than about this assignment. Do you hear me?” Nailah said sternly.

“Come on. I see how you look at me.” Julian smirked.

“Oh, please, lover boy. Not even in a decillion years.” Nailah said, while trying not to puke.

After a couple of names it was finally Calliope’s turn.

“Miss Atufora and Mister Alunius.”

Calliopes face froze when she heard his name. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Ace at that moment. Jonathan grabbed Calliope’s hand trying to reassure her and to get her attention.

Calliope turned her head to look at those green eyes and then she felt slightly more comfortable.

“It is going to be okay.” Jonathan whispered.

Calliope finally built the courage she needed. She stood up, taking a last look at Jonathan who gave her a soft smile.

Calliope walked over to take a seat next to Ace. Still not looking in his direction.

Calliope couldn’t hear the names that were being called after that, because she was too focused on Ace who was sitting next to her, staring at her. She could feel his icy blue eyes pierce on her right side. She couldn’t bring herself to look in them, the eyes who once made her at peace, now made her feel anxious.

“Very well then. Those are the partners you will work with for the rest couple of months. I want you to study this assignments good, because it determines the half of your grade. I want you to figure out why werewolves only shapeshift on the full moon. What makes them, them?” Professor Neveah stated.

“The class is almost over. So, we are going to officially start next week on this assignment. Have a quick chat with your partner about how and what you will do.”

Everyone started talking to each other, one more than the other. However Calliope didn’t dare to look into Ace’s direction.

Ace coughed and tried to make it less awkward. Perhaps he shouldn’t have done that, because unfortunately that made it more awkward.

“You can’t keep ignoring me like this.” Ace whispered, leaning more to her side.

Calliope instantly turned around to face him. Blood boiling, how dare he? Telling her she can’t ignore him, while he was the one who ignored her?

“Did you really ask me that question?” Calliope spitted.

“Yes I did and you have become feisty Atufora.”

“You are a fucking prick, you know. All those years I have asked myself why I wasn’t good enough. But you know what? I am glad you left me. I am glad you ran away like a pus-.”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Ace growled, looking into Calliope’s golden brown eyes.

“I am not Davies. So, go cry out by him.” He groaned looking away and fixing his posture.

“I- I can’t believe you.” Calliope mumbled, feeling her eyes water.

She quickly grabbed her belongings and started aiming for the door. She had to get out. She didn’t want him to see her like this. Crying over him, like a _stupid_ girl.

After Calliope left the classroom, she was finally able to breath again. It was as if all the air inside of her lungs just left. She felt hot and wet tears streaming down her cheeks. She hated him. She hated the way he treated her like she was nothing. She hated him and yet she still wanted him. She hated him more for that, for having that effect on her.

Grabbing onto the wall to steady herself and to control her breathing. She got startled by a pair of hands touching her shoulders.

“Are you okay? I saw you ran out the classroom.” Jonathan asked.

Calliope slowly turned around locking eyes with Jonathan. His eyes widened by the look on her face, she was crying again, over the same _motherfucker_. He placed his thumb at her cheek, wiping her tears away.

“Calli- Why do you keep doing this to yourself?” He whispered.

Jonathan hated the way Ace made her feel. He made her feel useless, not worthy, silly and like a burden. She was so much more, if she could only see herself through his eyes. He saw this gentle, joyful, beautiful and funny girl.

She made him feel like a better person, if she only _knew_. He grabbed her chin pulling her closer, leaning in to give her forehead a kiss.

“Please stop wasting those tears from your beautiful eyes. He is not worth it.” He whispered against her forehead.

Maybe they were right, Roan and her friends. Maybe he wasn’t worth it, she couldn’t do it anymore. She had to let go of that girl who was still madly in love with him. She deserved better.

She looked up, tip-toeing to reach Jonathan lips. She dove in for a kiss, a small tender kiss. Jonathan grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer. Returning the kiss, but with more passion, hunger and fire.

Calliope pulled away catching her breath, feeling Jonathan’s heart pound faster just like hers.

“We should go-, go to my room.” Calliope said panting.

“Lead the way, _beautiful_.”

Calliope grabbed Jonathan’s hand pulling him closer to her. They walked down the hall to get to the left wing. Finally reaching the common room. She whispered the password, “ _Semper iuvenis.”_

Pushing the door open and leading the way to the girls corridor. She finally reached her door, slowly opening the door and immediately getting turned around by Jonathan. He grabbed her face with his hand and closed the door behind him.

“When is Nailah coming back.” He said between kisses.

“She has magical creatures next. So, she won’t be back for another 2 hours.” Calliope whispered.

“Good.” Jonathan said smirking against her lips.

Their lips moved together in sync. There was so much passion, especially coming from Jonathan. He pushed Calliope against the shaft of her bed.

“Take your shirt off.” Calliope mumbled between their kiss.

Jonathan instantly pulled his shirt over his head before diving in again, crushing his lips against Calliope’s. Feeling the heat rise up between them. Jonathan slowly pushed Calliope to her bed, letting her fall on her back.

Jonathan climbed on top of Calliope. His tongue slipping inside of her mouth, as their tongues accompanied one another. Calliope hands started to travel over his toned body. Touching him everywhere.

Everything felt _amazing_.

Jonathan stopped the kiss, tugging on her shirt. She grabbed her shirt pulling it over her head, as the cold air hit her warmed up body.

“God, you are so _beautiful_.” He groaned

Jonathan started placing hot and wet kisses around her neck, traveling down to her chest. Removing her bra and grabbing one of her breasts in one hand and the other with his mouth.

His tongue twirling around her nipple, making it harder.

Soft moans escaping her lips, turning him on more.

His lips traveling down to her stomach and as he lowered down to her waist, he pulled her skirt down.

Leaving her only in her underwear. His warm kisses trailed down to her thighs.

He always took his time with her, kissing her everywhere and leaving her with goosebumps. He parted her legs open, feeling his warm breath against her thighs made her shiver.

“ _God_ , you feel so good-“ Calliope whispered.

Jonathan brought his face to her level. Diving in for another kiss, gently parting her legs more and lowering his body to her. She felt his hard erection through his trousers.

Jonathan bit her bottom lip making her moan once more. Slowly traveling down with his body to her thighs. Giving wet kisses, he gently bit the side of her thigh.

Her hands travelled down to his hair, holding and wrenching it, eager to feel his lips on her.

He tugged at her underwear and slowly pulled them down, leaving a flustered naked Calliope gasping for air.

His tongue started trailing down her thighs, leaving a wet trail. Making her arch her back. She moaned his name, which made him groan harder.

His lips suddenly brushed against her cunt, making her body shudder.

His tongue swirling around her sensitive, pulsating clit. Moving his right hand and taking his right thumb to make circle motions around her g-spot.

“ _Fuck-“_ Calliope’s moaning caused Jonathan to groan more.

His mouth moved like the waves in the ocean, feeling every bit of him. His tongue gliding against her clit making her eyes roll to the back of her head.

Her legs started to shake slowly, her hips bucking against his mouth, wanting more of him.

_Needing more._

Sliding his finger inside of her and still circling around with his thumb. Making her body tremble, pumping with adrenaline.

“I- I am coming.” Calliope moans, clenching her thighs.

Still bucking her hips more, Jonathan grabs her still, to keep her in place. Moving again with his tongue against her clit.

Feeling her legs shake uncontrollably and with that Calliope releases herself. Feeling her body float with the waves.

Jonathan pulls away licking his fingers and looking up to see a flustered Calliope.

“ _You taste amazing._ ” He whispers before climbing on top her again, resting one of his knee between her legs. Holding himself with his arms above her.

“That felt good. Are you okay?” He asks.

“Yes, that was _amazing_.” Calliope whispers still trying to catch her breath.

Jonathan plops himself next to her playing with her hair. Calliope turns around on her side to face him. Cheeks pink and her eyes puffy. She dives in to kiss him.

Kissing him, parting her mouth slowly making way for his tongue. Tasting every bit of him between the kisses.

Jonathan pulls away and let’s his forehead rest against hers. Calliope closes her eyes slowly drifting away, while Jonathan pulls the blanket over her. Giving her one last kiss on her forehead before getting up.

He grabbed his shirt from the ground and pulled it over his head. Then he gently walks over to the door and he took a last glance at Calliope, who is sleeping peacefully now.

As he left her room, he closed the door behind him.


End file.
